


Metal hearts are illogical

by JackyMedan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy attempts to give Spock a compliment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal hearts are illogical




End file.
